1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing device and more particularly pertains to such device which may be used to troll or drift fish a lure at a predetermined depth without snagging or hanging up on the bottom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fishing line sinkers is well is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of sinking a fishing lure are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
In this respect, the device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of trolling or drift fishing a lure at depth without snagging on the bottom.
Some of the various configurations of prior art sinker devices are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,691,468; 4,450,646; 3,955,305; 3,461,597; and Des. 282,956.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved sinker devices which can be snag-free. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.